


you're already home (where you feel love)

by nevermindthewind



Series: as long as there are stars above you [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: Wes finds he's not the only one awake at three in the morning.





	you're already home (where you feel love)

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece of fluff that's so sweet it'll give you a cavity.
> 
> Title from Lost in My Mind by The Head and the Heart.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!

_ 34 weeks, 6 days. _

 

It was a little after midnight when a bright blue screen combined the sound of the same thirty seconds of music on repeat woke Wes up.  

 

He gingerly lifted his head off the back of the couch to see Laurel still asleep, her feet still on his lap as soft snores escaped her parted lips. Grinning to himself as he rubbed his eyes awake, he grabbed his phone and clicked it once to check for any messages. Thankfully nothing terrible had happened in the three hours they had been asleep (unless you count the giant stack of papers still sitting on the table next to him that he was supposed to have read, which Wes definitely didn’t), but still, he was glad he woke up when he did.  Neither of them would’ve been very happy if they’d slept on the couch the whole night, especially since one of them already wasn’t able to have her normal two cups of coffee in the morning.  

 

Just before the music from the menu screen of the DVD started over again, he spotted the remote on the coffee table.  Being careful not to jostle Laurel he leaned over and quickly turned off the TV; he did not need to hear that music one second more than necessary. Instantly the room was enveloped in almost total darkness, save for the soft light from the streetlamps that cast a warm glow over the entire apartment.  

 

Once again he glanced over at Laurel. He had every intention of waking her, he really did; he knew the third trimester had brought horrible back pain, and sleeping on their tiny couch would not help matters in the slightest.  But just as he was about to lift her feet and wake her, Laurel began to shift in her sleep. Wes froze as she stretched her legs, completely straightening them before curling back up onto her side and once again resting her feet on Wes’ lap.  She then wiggled her hips, settling herself further into the couch as she brought one hand to rest on her protruding belly. 

 

It was possibly the cutest thing Wes had ever seen.   _ Laurel _ was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

 

(If she had been awake and he’d said that she probably would have punched him, but she really was.)

 

He was just about to wake her up for real when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Again Wes paused.  At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him or a car had created a temporary shadow, but after about a minute it appeared again: a little bulge on the side of Laurel’s belly. 

 

A smile instantly appeared on Wes’ face.

 

“I guess I’m not the only one who’s awake right now.”

 

He gently moved Laurel’s legs before leaning over and resting his palm where the little bump had been seconds before. They’d seen the baby move a couple times, but Wes could never get over it, never tired of feeling and seeing his little girl right in front of him.

 

Now he just had to get her to do it again.

 

“Hey Peanut,” he said, his voice low as to not wake Laurel. Despite the fact that she no longer  _ actually _ looked like a peanut, the nickname had stuck. “The music wake you up, too?”

 

No response. Wes kept talking, determined to feel her move again.

 

“I guess I don’t have to call you Peanut anymore, huh? You have a real name now. Laurel, well your mom, she’s the one who came up with it.  It’s perfect, naturally.  You’re named after your great-grandma and your grandma. Josefina Rose. Josie.” He paused, letting the name dance on his tongue. 

 

They’d decided on the name a couple days ago, and the more he said it, the more real it all became; the more real  _ she  _ became.  And with all of that reality came a whole new wave of fears.  

 

“Did you know I never had a dad?” he asked, bringing his gaze back to Laurel’s stomach. He began to outline lazy patterns on her belly as he spoke. “My mom was great, but she was only around for a little bit. I don’t really have much to go on when it comes to being a good parent. If I’m being honest, and don’t tell anyone this --” 

 

He hesitated, looking up to make sure Laurel was still asleep. He hadn’t told her any of this. Upon seeing her closed eyes he took a deep breath, letting the words tumble out before he could stop them.

 

“I’m really scared I’m gonna be a terrible dad.”

 

Before he knew what was happening there were tears in his eyes. He wiped at them hastily before continuing.

 

“I mean, what if I can’t do this? What if I can’t give you what you need? I don’t want to let you down, little girl.”

 

It was then that Wes felt a little, but very real nudge against his palm.  Despite his fears he couldn’t stop his eyes from lighting up.

 

“I’m gonna take that as a ‘No way Dad, you could never let me down,’” he said, smiling. “Which is very sweet, Josie, but I’m not sure I believe you.”

 

Another kick, harder this time.

 

“Thanks Peanut,” he whispered, suddenly serious. The baby probably had no idea what she was doing, just swirling around to some guy’s voice, but still Wes felt calmer than he had all week. 

 

He was about to continue, to keep talking and see if he couldn’t get one more kick before they really went to bed, but he was cut off by the feeling of fingers running through his hair. 

 

Well shit. 

 

His cheeks reddened as began to wonder just how much of his little conversation she had heard.

 

“Hi,” he said, raising his head to see Laurel watching him, a sleepy smile plastered on her face.

 

“Hi,” she whispered, her voice not fully awake. Wes scooted himself up a bit so his chin was resting on her belly. 

 

“I’m sorry I woke you,” said Wes sheepishly. “She started kicking and I couldn’t resist.”

 

Laurel’s smiled widened as she continued to run her hands through his curls. 

 

“It’s okay,” she said. The two of them stayed like that for a minute, both too sleepy to move very fast. 

 

After a moment it was Laurel who spoke up. “We probably should move to the bed. My back is going to kill tomorrow.”

 

Wes nodded, sighing as he sat up and helped Laurel to her feet. He got lucky, she must not have heard him after all. 

 

(But after they were back in their own bed, practically asleep he could’ve sworn he heard Laurel whisper into the dark,  _ “You’re not going to let her down.” _ )

 


End file.
